2019 Copa América
|top_scorer = Everton Paolo Guerrero (3 goals each) |player = Dani Alves |young_player = |goalkeeper = Alisson |fair_play = |prevseason = 2016 |nextseason = 2020 }} The 2019 Copa América was the 46th edition of the Copa América, the international men's association football championship organized by South America's football ruling body CONMEBOL. It was held in Brazil and took place between 14 June and 7 July 2019 at 6 venues across the country. Heading into the tournament, Chile were the two-time defending champions, having won the 2015 and 2016 editions of the tournament, but were eliminated by Peru in the semi-finals leading to the third place match against Argentina, which they also lost. Host nation Brazil won their ninth title by defeating Peru 3–1 in the final. Argentina took third place by beating Chile 2–1 in the third-place match. Host country Originally, the 2019 Copa América was to be hosted by Chile, while Brazil was due to host the 2015 Copa América, due to CONMEBOL's rotation policy of tournaments being held in alphabetical order. However, due to the organization of the 2013 FIFA Confederations Cup, 2014 FIFA World Cup and the 2016 Summer Olympics in that country, Brazil decided against also hosting the 2015 Copa América. Brazil and Chile's Football Federations discussed the idea of swapping around the order of being hosts of the 2015 and 2019 championships. This agreement was approved by CONMEBOL in 2012. Teams Apart from all ten CONMEBOL national teams which are eligible to enter. CONMEBOL initially planned to hold a 16-team tournament by inviting six teams from outside CONMEBOL. On 16 March 2018, CONMEBOL announced three teams from CONCACAF and three teams from Asian Football Confederation (AFC) would be invited to participate in the 2019 Copa América. On 12 April 2018, it was announced that Qatar, the host of the 2022 FIFA World Cup, accepted the invite to participate in the tournament. On 4 May 2018, CONMEBOL announced that the tournament would instead be played with 12 teams, the same number as previous editions since 1993 (apart from the Copa América Centenario held in 2016), with the two guest teams being Qatar and Japan from the AFC. Qatar will be making their debut appearance in the Copa América becoming the first Arab nation to play in the tournament, while Japan will be making their second appearance, their first since 1999. This will also be the first Copa América to not feature any team from CONCACAF; in particular, Mexico, which have competed in all ten editions since 1993 as an invited team, will not participate in this tournament. * * * (hosts) * (title holders) * * * (invited team) * * * (invited team) * * Venues On 14 June 2018, CBF Vice President Fernando Sarney announced that five cities will host the tournament: Salvador, Rio de Janeiro, São Paulo, Belo Horizonte and Porto Alegre. The list of stadia was decided on 17 September 2018. The opening match will be held at the Estádio do Morumbi in São Paulo, the semi-finals will be held at the Arena do Grêmio in Porto Alegre and Estádio Mineirão in Belo Horizonte, and the final will be held at the Estádio do Maracanã in Rio de Janeiro. On 23 November 2018, CONMEBOL announced that the second São Paulo venue would be changed from the Allianz Parque to Arena Corinthians. Draw The draw of the tournament took place on 24 January 2019, 20:30 BRST (UTC−2), at the Cidade das Artes in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. The CONMEBOL meeting on 23 November 2018 decided that the FIFA rankings would be used as basis for the seeding for this edition and future editions. The rankings on December 2018 was used for current edition's draw. The 12 teams were drawn into three groups of four, by selecting one team from each of the 4 ranked pots. Pot 1 contained the hosts Brazil (who were automatically assigned to position A1) and the best two teams, pot 2 contained the next best three teams, and so on for pots 3 and 4. The teams from Pot 1 would be assigned to position 1 in their group, while the teams from Pots 2, 3 and 4 would be drawn to one of the positions 2, 3 or 4 in their group. The two guest teams, Japan and Qatar, which were seeded in different pots, could not be drawn in the same group. Squads Group stage The match schedule was announced on 18 December 2018. The winners and runners-up of each group and the two best third-placed teams among all groups advanced to the quarter-finals. All times are local, BRT (UTC−3). Group A |time = 21:30 |team1 = |score = 3–0 |team2 = |goals1 =Coutinho Everton |goals2 = |stadium = Estádio do Morumbi, São Paulo |attendance = 47,260 |referee = Néstor Pitana (Argentina) |report = Report }} |time = 16:00 |team1 = |score = 0–0 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Arena do Grêmio, Porto Alegre |attendance = 13,370 |referee = Wilmar Roldán (Colombia) |report = Report }} ---- |time = 18:30 |team1 = |score = 1–3 |team2 = |goals1 = Martins |goals2 = Guerrero Farfán Flores |stadium = Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance = 26,346 |referee = Roddy Zambrano (Ecuador) |report = Report }} |time = 21:30 |team1 = |score = 0–0 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Itaipava Arena Fonte Nova, Salvador |attendance = 42,587 |referee = Julio Bascuñán (Chile) |report = Report }} ---- |time = 16:00 |team1 = |score = 0–5 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Casemiro Firmino Everton Dani Alves Willian |stadium = Arena Corinthians, São Paulo |attendance = 42,317 |referee = Fernando Rapallini (Argentina) |report = Report }} |time = 16:00 |team1 = |score = 1–3 |team2 = |goals1 = Justiniano |goals2 = Machís Martínez |stadium = Estádio Mineirão, Belo Horizonte |attendance = 8,091 |referee = Esteban Ostojich (Uruguay) |report = Report }} Group B |time = 19:00 |team1 = |score = 0–2 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Martínez D. Zapata |stadium = Itaipava Arena Fonte Nova, Salvador |attendance = |referee =Roberto Tobar (Chile) |report = Report }} |time = 16:00 |team1 = |score = 2–2 |team2 = |goals1 = Cardozo González |goals2 = Ali R. Rojas |stadium = Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance = 19,196 |referee = Diego Haro (Peru) |report = Report }} ---- |time = 18:30 |team1 = |score = 1–0 |team2 = |goals1 = D. Zapata |goals2 = |stadium = Estádio do Morumbi, São Paulo |attendance = 22,079 |referee = Alexis Herrera (Venezuela) |report = Report }} |time = 21:30 |team1 = |score = 1–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Messi |goals2 = Sánchez |stadium = Estádio Mineirão, Belo Horizonte |attendance = 35,265 |referee = Wilton Sampaio (Brazil) |report = Report }} ---- |time = 16:00 |team1 = |score = 0–2 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Martínez Agüero |stadium = Arena do Grêmio, Porto Alegre |attendance = 41,390 |referee = Julio Bascuñán (Chile) |report = Report }} |time = 16:00 |team1 = |score = 1–0 |team2 = |goals1 = Cuéllar |goals2 = |stadium = Itaipava Arena Fonte Nova, Salvador |attendance = 13,903 |referee = Víctor Carrillo (Peru) |report = Report }} Group C |time = 19:00 |team1 = |score = 4–0 |team2 = |goals1 = Lodeiro Cavani Suárez Mina |goals2 = |stadium = Estádio Mineirão, Belo Horizonte |attendance = 13,611 |referee = Anderson Daronco (Brazil) |report = Report }} |time = 20:00 |team1 = |score = 0–4 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Pulgar Vargas Sánchez |stadium = Estádio do Morumbi, São Paulo |attendance = 23,253 |referee = Mario Díaz de Vivar (Paraguay) |report = Report }} ---- |time = 20:00 |team1 = |score = 2–2 |team2 = |goals1 = Suárez Giménez |goals2 = Miyoshi |stadium = Arena do Grêmio, Porto Alegre |attendance = |referee = Andrés Rojas (Colombia) |report = Report }} |time = 20:00 |team1 = |score = 1–2 |team2 = |goals1 = E. Valencia |goals2 = Fuenzalida Sánchez |stadium = Itaipava Arena Fonte Nova, Salvador |attendance = |referee = Patricio Loustau (Argentina) |report = Report }} ---- |time = 20:00 |team1 = |score = 0–1 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Cavani |stadium = Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance = 57,442 |referee = Raphael Claus (Brazil) |report = Report }} |time = 20:00 |team1 = |score = 1–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Mena |goals2 = Nakajima |stadium = Estádio Mineirão, Belo Horizonte |attendance = 7,623 |referee = Jesús Valenzuela (Venezuela) |report = Report }} Ranking of third-placed teams Knockout stage Bracket |'0 (4)| |0 (3) |28 June – Rio de Janeiro| |0|' '|'2' |28 June – São Paulo (Corinthians)| |0 (4)|' '|'0 (5)' |29 June – Salvador| |0 (4)|' |'0 (5) |2 July – Belo Horizonte| |2| |0 |3 July – Porto Alegre| |0| |3 |7 July – Rio de Janeiro| |3| |1 |6 July – São Paulo (Corinthians)| |2| |1 }} Quarter-finals |time = 21:30 |team1 = |score = 0–0 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Arena do Grêmio, Porto Alegre |attendance = 44,902 |referee = Roberto Tobar (Chile) |penalties1 = Willian Marquinhos Coutinho Firmino Gabriel Jesus |penaltyscore = 4–3 |penalties2 = Gómez Almirón Valdez R. Rojas González |report = Report }} ---- |time = 16:00 |team1 = |score = 0–2 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Martínez Lo Celso |stadium = Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance = 50,094 |referee = Wilmar Roldán (Colombia) |report = Report }} ---- |time = 20:00 |team1 = |score = 0–0 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Arena Corinthians, São Paulo |attendance = 44,062 |referee =Néstor Pitana (Argentina) |penalties1 =Rodríguez Cardona Cuadrado Mina Tesillo |penaltyscore = 4–5 |penalties2 = Vidal Vargas Pulgar Aránguiz Sánchez |report = Report }} ---- |time = 16:00 |team1 = |score = 0–0 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Itaipava Arena Fonte Nova, Salvador |attendance = 21,180 |referee = Wilton Sampaio (Brazil) |report = Report |penalties1 = Suárez Cavani Stuani Bentancur Torreira |penaltyscore = 4–5 |penalties2 = Guerrero Ruidíaz Yotún Advíncula Flores }} Semi-finals |time = 21:30 |team1 = |score = 2–0 |team2 = |goals1 = Gabriel Jesus Firmino |goals2 = |stadium = Estádio Mineirão, Belo Horizonte |attendance = 55,947 |referee = Roddy Zambrano (Ecuador) |report = Report }} ---- |time = 21:30 |team1 = |score = 0–3 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Flores Yotún Guerrero |stadium = Arena do Grêmio, Porto Alegre |attendance = 33,058 |referee = Wilmar Roldán (Colombia) |report = Report }} Third place play-off |time = 16:00 |team1 = |score = 2–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Agüero Dybala |goals2 = Vidal |stadium = Arena Corinthians, São Paulo |attendance = 44,269 |referee = Mario Díaz de Vivar (Paraguay) |report = Report }} Final |time = 17:00 |team1 = |score = 3–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Everton Gabriel Jesus Richarlison |goals2 = Guerrero |stadium = Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance = 69,968 |referee = Roberto Tobar (Chile) |report = Report }} Statistics Goalscorers There have been 48 goals scored in 22 matches, for an average of goals per match. Players highlighted in bold are still active in the competition. ;3 goals * Everton * Paolo Guerrero ;2 goals * Sergio Agüero * Lautaro Martínez * Gabriel Jesus * Philippe Coutinho * Roberto Firmino * Alexis Sánchez * Eduardo Vargas * Duván Zapata * Koji Miyoshi * Edison Flores * Edinson Cavani * Luis Suárez * Darwin Machís ;1 goal * Paulo Dybala * Giovani Lo Celso * Lionel Messi * Leonel Justiniano * Marcelo Martins * Casemiro * Dani Alves * Richarlison * Willian * José Pedro Fuenzalida * Erick Pulgar * Arturo Vidal * Gustavo Cuéllar * Roger Martínez * Ángel Mena * Enner Valencia * Shoya Nakajima * Óscar Cardozo * Derlis González * Richard Sánchez * Jefferson Farfán * Yoshimar Yotún * Almoez Ali * José Giménez * Nicolás Lodeiro * Josef Martínez ;1 own goal * Arturo Mina (against Uruguay) * Rodrigo Rojas (against Qatar) Awards The following awards were given at the conclusion of the tournament. * Golden Ball Award: Dani Alves * Golden Boot Award: Everton (3 goals) * Golden Glove Award: Alisson * Fair Play Award: Team of the Tournament The Technical Study Group announced the tournament's Best XI squad. Marketing Mascot The mascot of the tournament is Zizito, a capybara whose name pays homage to Zizinho, the Brazilian footballer who shares the all-time goal-scoring record in the Copa América (17 goals with Argentine Norberto Doroteo Méndez). Slogan The slogan of the 2019 Copa América is "Vibra el Continente/Vibra o Continente" (Rocking the Continent). Official song "Vibra Continente" by Brazilian recording artist Léo Santana and Colombian recording artist Karol G will serve as an official song for the tournament. Broadcasting rights ;Participating nations * (hosts): Rede Globo, SporTV * : Televisión Pública Argentina, TyC Sports, DirecTV Sports * : Bolivia TV, Tigo Sports * : Canal 13, TVN, CDF, DirecTV Sports * : Caracol Televisión, DirecTV Sports * : Teleamazonas, DirecTV Sports * : DAZN * : Tigo Sports * : América Televisión, DirecTV Sports * : beIN Sports * : Teledoce, Dexary, DirecTV Sports * : DirecTV Sports ;Other countries * : Premier Sports, FreeSports * : ESPN, Telemundo External links *Copa América, CONMEBOL.com Category:Copa América tournaments